


Fellas, is it gay to fuck your bros?

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Lowain laughs as Tomoi tips Elsam over in his arms. Elsam snickers but goes with it, a smirk on his lips as he wraps his arms around Tomoi’s neck. Their lips almost touch as Tomoi leans in and it makes Lowain feel kind of funny.“Hey, gorgeous Queen Bee, won’t you give me your honey? You’re like, the hottest bee in the entire skydom!”
Relationships: Elsam/Lowain/Tomoi (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Fellas, is it gay to fuck your bros?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



“Hey, Lowain, what’s this? Looks amazing!”

Tomoi turns the glimmering bottle in his hand. The honey inside sparkles brighter in the lights of the kitchen and catches Lowain’s eye.

“Huh? Oh, Gran got that for little Charlotta when they were having that cook-off! Royal honey from a real queen bee!”

“Woah! Nice one, I bet it makes everything su-per delicious!”

“Woohoo! It’s like we’re cooking with the love from a real babe! Wish we could have been there to that fight – the H.P.A would have gotten that honey in no time!”

“The honey and the _honey_?” Tomoi laughs at the joke and it makes Lowain feel warm inside. They’re so in tune, it’s like they can read each other’s mind sometimes. He couldn’t form H.P.A. with anyone else! He’s really glad Gran let them all on board. Total dreamboat, the captain. Cooking’s a lot more fun with his friends around. There’s a bunch of great cooks around and Lowain’s loves working with them, but having those two around is the best.

“You know it, bro!”

“Oh yeah? What would you have done, Tomo-chan?”

Lowain laughs as Tomoi tips Elsam over in his arms. Elsam snickers but goes with it, a smirk on his lips as he wraps his arms around Tomoi’s neck. Their lips almost touch as Tomoi leans in and it makes Lowain feel kind of funny.

“Hey, gorgeous Queen Bee, won’t you give me your honey? You’re like, the hottest bee in the entire skydom!”

“Wah, bro, really? That’s what you would have gone with? Total disaster line!” Tomoi pushes Elsam’s face away and Tomoi lets him drop to the ground. Lowain thinks he can see Elsam’s face flush slightly. It’s really hot in the kitchen sometimes.

“You sure it’s fine to use that?”

“Yeah, just gotta cook it real good – hey, what are you two doing, huh?”

Tomoi and Elsam look at him with guilty grins and their paws in the honey and Lowain whacks Elsam on the head with his spoon. Lowain grabs Tomoi by the ear.

“Idiots! You can’t just put whatever you like in your mouths! We’re running a proper biz here! The crew’s totally depending on us! Ingredients gotta be treated with respect, you know? And I make you a proper meal plan and you just go snacking, tsk.”

“I totally saw you swipe some too earlier!”

“I did not!” Okay, maybe he did a little. But Lowain’s the head cook, right! He has to make sure the ingredients are in order.

Lowain pulls at the ear, jokingly. He freezes then and what is usually a friendly ribbing, the kind he loves to give get turns into something else when Tomoi _moans_.

“Bro?” He asks and he wants to take a step back as Tomoi leans in but his feet seem frozen in place. “Are you alright, man?”

“Lowain,” Tomoi says, stretching the vowels long and low and the sound makes something in Lowain’s stomach go all hot. And then he feels Elsam’s hands on his, hugging him close and tight and he always does that, but this time it’s different and he can feel his friend’s _cock_ press against his ass.

“I feel weird,” Elsam mutters and his breath is hot against Lowain’s neck as his hands creep under Lowain’s tunic. Hot, sweaty fingers trace the lines of his ribs and abs and Lowain gasps out as they run over his nipples that harden to the touch. “Really weird…”

“Shit, what’s gotten into you?” Lowain asks and he wants to pull away but isn’t really. He turns his head and there is a look he’s never seen on Elsam’s face before, some sort of hunger Lowain can’t really place. “Get it together, man…”

“Feels really hot here,” Tomoi says and now Lowain is boxed in between them, their chests pressing against him and their cocks hard against his thighs. “Huh, bro, you smell really nice…”

Lowain swallows a moan as their lips touch his neck, nibbling and biting and kissing and it’s really hard to think like this. But he knows he has to, think of something, anything, before this gets really way too homo. Well, more than it is, already. It must be the honey, making them act like this, because they’re just good bros, right? Bros who like to talk about girls and what they’d do to win their hearts if they only had like, a minute free from all this cooking and monster fighting.

He can’t help but gasp as he hears the sound of unfastening trousers and that is totally not a whimper out of his mouth as he feels Tomoi’s hand on his cock through his pants.

When Lowain sinks to his knees as his legs give out, it’s in his _face_ and he doesn’t really know what to do with it. Maybe if he thinks it’s Katalina’s… does Katalina have a cock? But it’s really difficult to think about that woman of his dreams, even though Lowain’s really good at thinking about things. Because for once, it’s real, really real, and that’s Tomoi’s moaning softly as Lowain’s tongue touches his cock. The sounds goes straight to his cock and Lowain drops a shaky hand and squeezes his bulge through straining fabric.

“Not fair,” he hears Elsam says and then there’s a hand on his jaw, rough and insistent and Tomoi’s cock pops out of his mouth with a wet noise. Elsam guides Lowain towards his own cock and he starts coughing as it hits the back of this throat in one hard thrust. He shoves Elsam back by the hip and keeps his hand there, curled around bones and muscles and soft skin, hot beneath his fingers.

“You trying to kill me, man?” But Lowain’s cock is hard, heavy between his legs, throbbing from that show of force and he’s never really seen them like this before but he thinks he likes it.

“Sooorry,” Elsam says with a desperate smile on his face and Lowain can’t be mad at him.

“You’re so bad at this,” Tomoi laughs at him and Elsam boxes him in the shoulder.

Elsam grabs his headband and pulls, pushing his cock deeper into Lowain’s mouth. It weighs down his tongue and he can barely do anything but moan around it as it stretches his jaw wide. It tastes odd, he thinks, but maybe not bad. And it’s Elsam, his friend and the way he whimpers is kind of really cute? He’s always thought of girls and how soft their bodies would feel and his tongue in their cunts, but he can’t think of anything right now but this cock down his throat.

Lowain’s hair falls into his face and he wants to reach up to flick it back again, because what would the hot chicks think if he looks that disheveled?

The way Elsam moans as he thrusts into his mouth clumsily makes Lowain shiver pleasantly. He’s just helping his bro out, right? Of course he’d feel good about that. He can’t leave them hanging, after all! Or well. Standing.

So when he feels Tomoi’s cock press against his cheek too, his hand wraps around the base of it, hot and thick beneath his fingers. It should feel like jerking off, but it doesn’t, in a way that makes him dizzy. The way Tomoi pushes into his hand with loud, whiny moans, slicking up his fingers with pre-come and sweat and the way Elsam fucks his face with increasing force – it makes Lowain wonder what it would be like to have them fuck him, fuck his ass. There’s a searing heat in his stomach as he thinks about it, and maybe that’s uncool of him when they’re like that, but he can’t help it.

His jaw is aching now and his throat feels sore. There are moans and whimpers coming out of his mouth, muffled by that thick cock rocking into him, deeper until he can feel some of it slide down his throat. Elsam’s hand is firm on his head, holding him steady as he takes his pleasure.

He can feel Elsam’s cock pulse on his tongue and Lowain pushes him back, out of his throat because he can barely breathe as it is. Elsam and Tomoi come together, shooting their come over Lowain’s face and without thinking he opens his mouth to catch some of it. It tastes salty and weird, but when he swallows it makes his cock just a little bit harder and Lowain can probably split rocks with that one by now.

Lowain wipes over his face as their come threatens to run into his eyes. He can hear their breaths catch when he looks up again.

Their cocks are _still_ hard. Maybe he should feel insulted, after all that work-out, but he can’t help being glad they are and he kind of really wants to fuck them. They look thick and heavy, dripping from the slits, slicked with his spit and Lowain licks his lips. “Are you taking the fucking piss?” He asks, and his voice sounds odd to himself, hoarse and shaky and he probably looks really uncool right now but they stare at him in such a way Lowain doesn’t mind.

“Sorry,” Tomoi says this time, but Lowain knows that tone and so knows Tomoi doesn’t fucking mean it at all. He doesn’t want him to, either. There’s nothing to be sorry for.

“’kay, come down here,” he says and they drop down next to him, edging in close and their bodies feel as hot as the furnace Gran spends so much time with, melting down materials and weapons and Astrals know what else. The captain brings home so much weird shit and when Elsam and Tomoi wrap their arms around him and tug his clothes off him Lowain’s really glad the honey was among them.

“Can we fuck you?” He hears and nods shakily.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure,” he says and it’s so easy to say, so easy to get the words out when his tongue always feels like it’s tied when talking to hot babes. “I’m going to save you from that Queen Bee’s spell,” he adds, and this is like riding in as the cavalry when his brothers in arms on the battlefield are desperate and need help. He’s not going to ride _horses_ today, he thinks, but he’ll be damned before he leaves Elsam and Tomoi hanging.

Lowain reaches for something on the table, blindly, and some sort of cooking oil clanks down and luckily doesn’t break on the floor. He doesn’t think he’d manage to hold a broom right now to clean it up. It’s not lotion, but it should probably do? Did you even use lotion for this?

The bottle’s snatched from his trembling fingers and his friends pour it over their hands and it’s going everywhere and Lowain has to laugh. The laugh trails off into a whine as he feels fingers press against his hole, and it feels like it should be too much, too soon but they slide into his ass easily. Lowain sighs as he leans his head back onto Elsam’s shoulder. And wow, that look on Tomoi’s face as he hold him spread and works his fingers into his ass is way too hot.

He looks _hungry_. Lowain doesn’t really mind being a snack.

Shudders wrack his body as Elsam pushes a finger too and soon he’s squirming, shaking pushing back onto those fingers. Tomoi has a hand wrapped around his cock too, and it feels a little bit awkward, but the spirit is there and Lowain’s hips buck up to get more friction.

“Ah, fuck, there,” he gasps out when he feels them brush over something inside him. They find it again, and whatever it is, it makes him see stars and his cock hurt.

A moan escapes him when fingers draw back and feels the blunt head press against his hole after he's pulled into his friend's lap, before it slips away, missing its mark and makes Elsam’s cock slide over Lowain’s balls. Lowain can’t help but laugh and he can hear Elsam and Tomoi giggle too.

“That’s not quite it, man,” he mutters, a warmth in his chest as he reaches back to wrap his hand around the base of Elsam’s cock and guides it towards his hole. “There…”

This time it pushes in and Lowain curses as the thick cock stretches him wide. He’s seen it before, in the bath or when changing and he’d never thought it would feel like this, so much and so hot and so _good_.

“Fuck bro, you feel real good,” Elsam moans.

And then he thrusts and whatever remark Lowain could have come up with he has to swallow. He presses his lips together, but then Elsam pushes even deeper and Lowain can’t keep back the cry.

“You okay?” Tomoi asks and draws closer. Lowain spreads his legs wider to give him space there and Tomoi crawls between them. It feels so much, to have Elsam inside him but Lowain looks at Tomoi’s cock and he really wants that spearing him too.

“Yeah,” he manages and moans at the sensation of Elsam’s cock sliding in and out of him. It’s so thick and Lowain rocks back onto his lap to get more of it into him. “I’m, ah, fuck, good.”

Tomoi inches even closer and their cocks press together and Lowain can only moan helplessly. If they’re going to give him shit about this later he’s going to punch them.

“Want you both,” Lowain moans, the words forming on his tongue before he can swallow them down again. “Both, ah, your cocks…”

“You sure?”

“Hell yeah,” Lowain says and he’s had some dumb ideas and this is probably one of them but he wants it so badly his cock twitches even thinking about it.

They pull him up with their hands on his legs, like they do when they form the pyramid, only this time it’s not to fight, not to attack, not to defend Katalina and Gran and their friends. And while that’s great, the stretch when their cocks push inside him takes Lowain’s breath from his lungs. He wants to look cool for his friends, dependable, when they need him the most, but he can’t help but whine as their cocks slip deeper as they let him sink down.

“Fuck,” he curses, “ _fuck_ ,” louder and he can’t help but shake. Lowain doesn’t really know, for all he talks, if he’s true to himself, but shouldn’t that be harder to take? He feels so full, and his breath comes shallow as they slide into him, uncoordinated, clumsy thrusts that still make him moan and tremble. Just to see, just to know how it feels, he clenches down and it drives a cry out of his mouth. He head falls back, on Elsam’s shoulder and he presses a wet kiss on Lowain’s neck. His arms wrap around Tomoi’s neck when he feels himself slipping out of their grasp.

The way he looks at him, it’s almost like… Lowain swallows at the sight, it’s just Tomoi really, he doesn’t need the sparkles and the blush and dramatic backlight, and still it takes his breath away, in a different way their cocks inside him do.

He can hear them moan his name between thrusts and he holds onto them, stroking their skin with trembling hands, squeezing arms and pressing kisses to where he can reach them. “It’s all cool,” he says, “I got you.”

There’s nothing he can do but take it as they make him bounce on their cocks, thrusting hard and clumsy and one sliding in deep when the other pulls back. That spot their fingers brushed earlier feels crushed now, the pressure never stopping and Lowain moans with every thrust. It’s so fucking much, and it feels so good.

One of Tomoi’s, or maybe Elsam’s thrusts hits really hard and before Lowain can say anything, he feels it come, and his whole body seizes up as he shoots his load all over Tomoi’s and his own chest. And they keep fucking him even as his ass clamps down on them, clenching tight with his orgasm and he can’t stop coming, so hard and long until he’s panting and shaking.

“Want you to come,” Lowain moans, his body slack in their grip as exhaustion overtakes him. It’s like in a fight, when one of the spells wears off and from one second to the next his fists really hurt when punching. Like when the adrenaline wears off and he’s sore all over and only wants to collapse in a heap and sleep for five days. “Please, ah, come now...”

Their thrusts pick up speed and Lowain shudders as they push in deep, go still and then he can feel their cocks pulse. It drips down his ass and thighs as they pump him full and Lowain moans helplessly at that weird, overfull feeling.

And then they all fall to the ground, wet and slippery and sticky and maybe he should take a shower but for now Lowain just really wants to hold them.

Tomoi yawns and then that makes Elsam and Lowain yawn too.

“That was hot,” Tomoi murmurs as his eyes drift closed and Lowain can hear his breath even out as he starts dozing off.

“Yeah… we can totally show the chicks a good time now,” Elsam says. “We still like chicks, right?” He sounds unsure. Lowain feels unsure.

“Yeah, totally. No homo, right?”

“No homo,” they all agree and there are smiles in their voices and Lowain thinks that maybe it doesn’t matter at all.

“Whee…” He hears them mutter and then they are asleep in his arms.

Elsam and Tomoi are curled at his side, snoring softly, the kitchen’s an absolute mess, his skin is sticky and his ass sore, but Lowain’s heart is still pounding. This was way, _way_ better than how he thought that kind of stuff would be like.

He looks down on his bros and their faces are soft in their sleep and Lowain kisses their foreheads after pushing damp strands of hair back. They grin in their sleep and Lowain hopes they’re dreaming about something really cool.

Tomoi makes a tiny noise in his sleep that makes Lowain feel all warm inside and Elsam’s grip tightens and he snuggles closer. Lowain smiles.

Okay.

Maybe just a little bit homo.


End file.
